


Your Devoted Fan

by LittleMisfitMatch



Series: The Missing A Supports [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMisfitMatch/pseuds/LittleMisfitMatch
Summary: In which Bernadetta's biggest fan finally gets to read the rest of her book.





	Your Devoted Fan

"Um... Sylvain?" A mop of purple hair peeked into the open door of what had five years ago, been a dorm room. Truthfully she should know better than to step into Sylvain's room unnanounced or unexpected, as you could never knew what the flirtatious redhead would be up to in there. But he was alone, which was a relief because she didn't want an audience for what she was about to do.

"Oh, heya Bernadetta, what brings you out of your room today? Must be pretty important to come visit me." He was seated at his desk, and turned around to face her, smiling brightly and running his hand through his hair, which still managed to look elegantly disheveled even after five years. 

"W-well, back b-before... Well, you know... everything," she stuttered through her sentences, trying to muster up the strength to go through with what she wanted to say, "you wrote me a letter. And... and I never got to thank you." She looked down at her hands, which were nervously grasping each other, thumbs circling. She willed herself to let them go, and reached down to the pouch at her leg.

"Letter?" he thought back, brow furrowed. A lot had happened in five years. So much had changed. "Oh!" He suddenly remembered her half-finished manuscript and the story and heroine that had moved him to literal tears. He smiled at her, reaching his hands up to lace his fingers behind his head, and leaning back into the chair. "Yeah, well, you keep yourself so hidden away all time, but you really deserved to know what a talented writer you were." 

"Are," she mumbled, retrieving a bundle from the leather bag.

"Hm?" He brought his hands down from behind his head placing his elbows on his lap, and leaning forward to try to hear her better. She flinched, which would have hurt him, but it was Bernadetta. He had long ago accepted that his charms weren't going to make her feel comfortable around him as it had so many others.

"A-are..." she repeated, stepping cautiously closer to him. "I... I finished the story. I had a lot of time to work on it, and I'm not sure I would've even bothered. But..." she extended the bundle towards him, "I thought you should be the first person to read it. M-maybe, if you think it's good... After... after all of this you can help me find someone to publish it?" she looked back down at her feet, "I totally understand if you end up hating it, it's not very good."

He smiled, softly this time instead of his usual bright charming grin, taking the gently bound stack of parchments from her. "I would be absolutely honored to help you with that. I'm sure I am going to love it." He tried to keep the excitement from creeping into his voice, but finally getting to see how the story ended was something he didn't realize how much he had been looking forward to for the past five years. "Would you care to stay and talk about it over some tea? Ferdinand won't notice if some is missing, he has so much of it."

"Maybe next time. I should go back to my room, now..." she said quietly, as she headed back to the door. She stopped outside, and poked her head back in, "S-Sylvain?" 

"Yeah?" he looked up, from the papers on his desk, he had already begun re-reading the beginning of the story. It had been five years, after all.

"Thank you."

"Any time, Bernadetta. And hey, when you start the next one, I'm excited to read that too." He smiled as the mess of purple hair disappeared and his door shut quietly behind it. And he honestly was.


End file.
